Sentry gun
Sentry guns are automatic anti-personnel weapons in Just Cause 2. military base. Note that the gun on the right is not active.]] Description They stand on a tripod and have 2 gun barrels and one camera. See also: The Wikipedia article. .]] Performance When they're not active (aiming and shooting), their guns point to the ground. They see Rico when he gets to about 20m. At that point they turn on and start shooting. It takes them about 1 to 2 seconds to activate and aim, so they can't start shooting instantly. This gives just enough time to make the couple of shots necessary to knock it over and thereby destroy it. However, if it should take you by surprise, you're in big trouble. They also overheat after a short period (though plenty long enough to kill you, if you don't take cover), so you can have multiple chances. In "Chemical Heist", for example, just walking back keeps them from hitting you, and you can attack it in the down time (or just drop a grenade on it). There is no need for wasting bullets, just grapple it and it will go spinning and drop on the ground, it won't work anymore. It is advisable to take cover whenever you get shot by it during this so health can regenerate. The fire is about as powerful as a Minigun, but it's more accurate and therefore much more dangerous. They'll still shoot at you even when they can no longer see you, which could mean that it has a motion sensor system located around it. Panauan soldiers can safely walk around them. It is possible that the Panauan soldiers have radio beacons equipped on their uniforms. Devices like that are actual devices employed by special units, which work with automated weaponry such as a sentry gun. Locations *2 on top of the PBC Tower, during the Reapers faction mission "Pirate Broadcast". Bolo Santosi calls Rico and warns him about the sentry guns about 1 second before Rico gets with in range. Bolo likely knows this because she has spies in the Panau Military, who aided in setting up the Sentry Guns. After all, she mentions she has "eyes and ears everywhere" in the introduction sequence of "Rocket Science". It's also possible she is watching the situation through a telescope. *2 in the center of the Bukit Marmar Pecah military base, surrounded by sandbags. There's also a spot of snow in the jungle, next to that base, at about X:11875; Y:8490. This is the only time you can see sentry guns outside of missions. *At the Gunung Merah Radar Facility, during the Reapers faction mission "Can I get a Witness". It's inside the building, directly behind the door. *At the two enterable labs at the Gunung Tasik facility. *2 are inside the U1 nuclear submarine. They're located just under the tower and can be heard when you're walking on top of the submarine close to them. These 2 can be seen. *At PAN MILSAT, during the mission "Taking Care of the Dishes". *At the last "anti-aircraft cannon" that has to be destroyed during the mission "Into the Den". As a bonus, there are also a few Ninjas accompanying them. Category:Content Category:Unusable Weapons Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons